ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Glee FF: Pilot
Mr. Schue walked into the school building starting another year at William Mckinley High. He was more joyous then usual, because this year, he was doing Glee club. He could remember the days when it was him in that choir room singing his heart out, now it was his turn to help young kids like him find their talent. He walked down the hall toward the bulletin board, and put the list up. Marley Rose walked towards the list. Marley had always had a love for singing, and was good at it too. Marley looked at the list, smiling as she wrote her name. Glee Club Auditions: *'Marley Rose' Marley put the pen down as she walked off away from the audition page. As she walked off she noticed some friends of hers. Harmony was one of them, putting her name down with pure excitement. The bell rung, and Marley walked off to her class. "Pretty impressive." Mr. Schue said as he looked at the list, "First up!" Marley walked onto the stage with a nervous look. "What will you be singing?" Mr. Schue asked. "I will be singing Titanium in a ballad version." Marley said grinning. "Okay, begin." Mr. Schue said smiling. You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium Cut me down But it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town and haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud not saying much I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium Stone-hard, machine gun Fired at the ones who run Stone-hard as bulletproof glass You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium "Wow, that was great, I can't wait to see you in Glee Club!" Mr. Schue screamed in joy. "Really? Thank you." Marley said unnerving herself. Harmony walked onto the stage. "Hi, I'm Harmony, and I will be singing Buenos Aires, by Evita." What's new Buenos Aires? I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you You'll be on me too I get out here, Buenos Aires Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me Just a little touch of star quality Fill me up with your heat, with your noise With your dirt, overdo me Let me dance to your beat, make it loud Let it hurt, run it through me. Don't hold back, you are certain to impress Tell the driver this is where I'm staying Hello, Buenos Aires Get this, just look at me dressed up, somewhere to go We'll put on a show Take me in at your flood, give me speed Give me lights, set me humming Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up With your nights, watch me coming All I want is a whole lot of excess Tell the singer this is where I'm playing Stand back, Buenos Aires Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me Just a little touch of star quality And if ever I go too far It's because of the things you are Beautiful town, I love you And if I need a moment's rest Give your lover the very best Real eiderdown and silence. You're a tramp, you're a treat You will shine to the death, you are shoddy But you're flesh, you are meat You shall have every breath in my body Put me down for a lifetime of success Give me credit, I'll find ways of paying Rio de la Plata Florida, Corrientes, Nueve de Julio All I want to know Stand back, Buenos Aires Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me Just a little touch of Just a little touch of Just a little touch of star quality "Very good, Harmony. Welcome to Glee!" Harmony walked off stage, and a teenage boy came out. "Hi, I'm Ryder Lynn, and I will be singing Some Nights by FUN." Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know anymore... Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style '- Cheerios at practice singing -' Quinn - 'And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight '''Santana - '''She stops my bones from wondering '''Brittany - '(just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...) '- Flashes back to Ryder in the audiotorium -' Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win... But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... (come on) So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? (Come on) No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON! Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love" When I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Some terrible {lies|nights}...ahhh... Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... oh... It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... oh... "That was really good Ryder, and that's some impressive male vocals." "Thank you." Blaine Anderson walked onto the stage, prepared more than ever. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and I will be singing New York State Of Mind by Barbra Streisand." '- Goes between Rachel and Blaine as they audition for Glee club-' '''Rachel & Blaine- Some folks like to get away For a holiday from the neighborhood Hop a flight to Miami Beach Or to Hollywood But I'm taking a Greyhound On the Hudson River Line I'm in a New York state of mind Blaine: It was so easy living day by day Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues But now I need a little give and take Rachel: The New York Times, Blaine: The Daily News Rachel: Oh, It comes down to reality And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide Blaine: Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside Rachel': ''I don't have any reasons' '''Blaine:' I've left them all behind Rachel: I'm in a New York state of mind Blaine: I'm just taking a Greyhound Rachel: On the Hudson River Rachel and Blaine: Line Rachel: Cause I'm in'' '''Blaine: I'm in a New York Rachel: state Blaine: of Rachel and Blaine: Mind Rachel: New York State Rachel and Blaine: of mind "That was amazing! You have such a versatile voice!" Mr. Schue said to Blaine and Rachel. William walked down to the football field where Sue Sylvester was training her girls. "Hey Sue, can I talk to you a minute?" Will asked politely. "Of course you can buddy. Is is some hair tips, because I would love to give you those." Sue said rudely. "Well, I have a Glee club, and if some of your girls audition I might get others to volunteer if they join." "Oh William, I can't do that." "Why not?!" "Well, William, high-school's a huge food chain, with my girls being on the top. And your precious Glee club, well it's on the bottom, and face it, my girls have repuation's. Face it, your precious Glee club is filled with nothing but dreams that will never be acompolished." Sue said bluntly. "Sue, we should try and make people accept eachother, and not worry about popularity!" "William, I'm just stating the facts, it won't happen." Will walked off from the bleachers ashamed of Sue, but he wasn't suprised by the turn of events. "YOU CALL THAT A PYRAMID? YOU MAKE COACH ROZ'S SWIM TEAM LOOK ADEQUATE! I WANT TO SEE BLOOD, TEARS, AND POSTURE!" Sue said as she chucked a football at one of the girls. Quinn Fabray walked down the hall with her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. The two were the most popular people in the school. She had all she ever dreamed of, the boy, the popularity, and clique. As they walked she noticed Finn glance at the Glee Club sign ups. "What do you think you're eyeing?" Quinn asked with such a angered look. "Well, that Glee club looks kind of cool." Finn admitted. "Do you want people to think you're gay!? And that I'm your cover up? Finn, we have it all, don't give everything important to us up because of some girly club." Quinn said pursing her lips. Santana walked over in her cheerio's uniform. "Come on Q, coach Sylvester said we had extra practice." Santana said looking at Finn with disgust. Sebastian walked over to Santana with his arms opened. "You ready for our date?" Sebastian asked happily. "I can't, I have extra practice today." Santana said bummed. "And then after Britt and I were going to get some coffee at the Lima Bean." Kitty strutted down the hall. "Oh look, it's Santana Ho-pez and her boy toy." "Oh Kitty, I'm suprised you're here, oh wait, no I'm not. You don't have any friends to hang out with, so you stalk us." Santana said with a devilish look on her face. "It would hurt, but you know, lesbians don't effect me." Kitty said walking of. Sebastian gave Santana an awkward look. "You know, I gotta go actually." Sebastian fled the hallway. The glee club sat in the seats in the choir room. Ryder came in and sat beside Marley. "H-hi." Ryder said with sweaty palms. "Hi." Marley said smiling. "I heard your audition, it was amazing." "Aw, thank you." "I actually joined because of you, I've had a huge crush on you, and I thought this would be the best way to show my love for you." "That's sweet, but shouldn't we get to know eachother a little better, I just moved here." Marley said obviously flattered. Will walked into the class-room. "Okay guys! From this point on, we're recruiting, and preparing for Sectionals!" Will said joyously. Santana noticed a text message on her phone. "Who is it?" Brittany asked suspiciously. "Just Sebastian." Santana said a little annoyed. "What did he want?" "Just wanted to know where I was at." Sebastian hid in a booth near them. He watched his girlfriend with her best friend Brittany. Looking for signs of them two as a couple. "Britt, this is really hard, but I asked your here because I-I have feelings for you. And I'm starting to consider breaking up with Sebastian for you..." "Santana that's so-" "WHAT!?" Sebastian screamed at Santana. "Sebastian?! What are you doing here?" "I came to see if what Kitty said was true! You are lesbian?" "Quiet down, I don't want everyone knowing..." Santana said scared. "Whatever Santana, we're done." Sebastian said leaving the Lima Bean. Next Time on Glee: ' '''Will: '''You guys will be performing at an assembly to try and gain recruits! '- Everyone looks excited - ''' '''Sue: 'I want you three to become spies. '- Kitty walks into the girls locker room and takes a photo of Santana and Brittany -''' 'Rachel: '''I really like you, and I think we should have a duet together. '- Santana and Kitty in the hallway -''' 'Santana: '''I'm going to introduce you to snickers! And she's not a nice girl! '- Quinn and Finn in the hallway -''' 'Quinn: '''You're the father of my child, and it's time you man up and get prepared. ''And that's what's next on Glee! Songs *'''Titanium: ''by Sia. Sung by Marley Rose'' *'Buenos Aires: 'by Evita. Sung by Harmony *'Some Nights: 'by FUN. Sung by Ryder with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany *'New York State Of Mind: 'by Barbra Streisand. Sung by Blaine and Rachel Cast *'Tom as Finn Hudson' *'Brittany as Rachel Berry' *'Sam as Santana Lopez' *'Manuel as Ryder Lynn' *'Brandon as Quinn Fabray' *'Delilah as Brittany Pierce' *'Mark as Sebastian Smythe' *'Manuel as Marley Rose' *'Eloise as Harmony' *'Alice as Kitty Wilde' *'Tyler as Blaine Anderson' *'Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester' *'Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester' Category:Blog posts